Nu just Wants a Hug
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: All Nu wants is a hug. What is so wrong with that? One-shot. It is actually my longest one-shot I have written. Let me know how it is. Please R


**Nu just wants a hug**

**Just can't write enough of Nu lately. Well here is another Nu story. Enjoy.**

Nu was sitting in her room after Ragna had placed her in here for calling a group hug over and over again.

"Oh, why does Ragna have to be like that? Nu just wanted a hug from everybody." She said poking at her Ragna plushie. She perked up at an idea that had just come into her head.

"That's it! Nu will just hug everybody one at a time…She will catch them all alone and then BAM! They won't know what hugged them, hehe." She said with a glint in her eye. She silently opened her window and slid out to look for her first victim.

* * *

**RACHEL ALUCARD**

"The nerve of that girl. Does she have no concern for anybody but herself? Calling for such a childish thing is hardly the activity to be uttered from a lady." Rachel said to herself. She had left the house and was walking along the outskirts of her rose garden. She was slightly annoyed at the scene that had taken place a mere hour before.

"Oh well. Walking out here always seems to calm my nerves." She sighed. She did not notice the figure creeping up behind her in the rosebushes. The figure was slowly moving up, skillfully dodging the thorns on the roses. Rachel was just standing there humming to herself getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Nu has you now…" The figure whispered to herself as she prepared to pounce on the girl. She got into a catlike position and launched herself. Rachel turned around with wide eyes as she was tackled to the ground in a hug that had enough strength to bring Hercules himself to his knees.

"NU HAS WON!" Nu proclaimed as she jumped off Rachel and dashed off to find her next victim. Rachel just continued to lay down on the ground, discombobulated.

* * *

**TSUBAKI YAYOI**

"I know Nu means well, but she needs to learn some tact. She is a young woman after all and needs to learn that she can't act like a little kid anymore. Yeah. Yeah, I know. Alright, bye." Tsubaki said as she hung up her phone. She was trying to get Ragna to talk to the girl, but he wouldn't budge. It looks like she would have to do something herself.

"Well, for now, I guess I will finish reading the rest of Lucky Star." She said as she picked up the manga from her nightstand. She noticed a plant in her room that she didn't remember being there.

"Hmm? I don't remember putting this in here. Did someone give me this as a present?" She said as she got up to inspect it. She bent over to get a closer look.

"Well, it isn't bad looking. I guess it is doing no harm in here. Back to my manga, then." She said completely unaware of Nu, the hug ninja, who was watching…waiting…

"Now, where was I in here…Oh yes, here it is. I wonder what Konata is going to do to Kagami this time." She said as she laid back on her bed and stuck her nose in the manga. Nu let out a soft giggle and knew it was her time to strike. She pounced from on the ceiling where she was hiding. She knew Tsubaki would be confused about the plant and not notice her up there.

"NU GOT YOU, TSUKI!" Nu yelled as she fell at an amazing speed onto the red haired girl. Tsubaki screamed as Nu wrapped her arms around her and squeezed tight. Nu laughed maniacally the whole time and Tsubaki could only think that she had not gotten everything she wanted out of life yet.

"ONTO THE NEXT VICTIM!" Nu screamed as she ran out of Tsubaki's room. Tsubaki just sat there rocking back and forth, clearly traumatized by the events that had transpired.

* * *

**MAKOTO NANAYA**

"Hmmm…What is there to eat in this place? A squirrel needs food to fuel her antics." Makoto said while looking through the fridge. She wasn't all that bothered by Nu's group hug thing earlier like everybody else was. She just didn't prefer it to be honest.

"Maybe I should just heat up some of this leftover pizza. I don't feel like making anything anyway." Makoto said as she took a couple of slices of cold pizza from the box and put them in the microwave. She set the timer and noticed that after she pressed start that the power started to flicker.

"Oh, great. Now we are having a power surge?" She proclaimed loudly not noticing a crazy grinning visage in the corner of the room. The power came back on again and Makoto sat there watching her pizza. Every few seconds, however, the power would flicker and the figure in the corner was moving closer and closer each time.

"I will need to call the power company if this keeps up." Makoto sighed. Her ears perked up as she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Nu wins…" Nu said as she grabbed Makoto and the lights went off. All you heard was Makoto scream and then tiny footsteps scamper away. The lights came back on to reveal Makoto passed out on the floor with a note in her hand.

"_three down and three to go."_

* * *

**HAZAMA**

"Poor little Nu. She just wanted a hug from everyone. HAHAHA TOO BAD LITTLE GIRL! NO HUGS FOR THE PSYCHO!" Hazama screamed laughing. He was a friend to everyone, but his sanity was often in question. Hazama went back to pacing around his room wondering what he could do to mess with the girl.

"I could always just act like I am going to hug her and then just leave. Yeah, that sounds good. I should do that." Hazama said as he went to leave his room. He was confused when he found his door was locked from the outside.

"Huh? What's this? Why is my door locked? HOW is my door locked? There isn't even a lock on it." He said tugging at the door. He froze when he heard knocking coming from his closet.

"Hey, who is in there? That closet is off limits you know. All of my best suits are in there." He said as he opened his closet door. He found nobody in there. He peeked his head in to get a closer look when he was suddenly pushed in and the door was shut behind him. He was now in the dark and couldn't see anything.

"Alright, what is going ON in here? It's like I am in some cheesy B horror movie or something." He said. He rubbed his temples thinking of a way to get out of this when he felt small arms wrap around his back.

"Uh…hand check…" Hazama said quietly. The arms disappeared as quickly as they came and the lights came on and door unlocked. Nobody was in the room and this left Hazama confused.

"Alright, I'm taking a nap." He said. He didn't feel like thinking anymore. The last thing he heard before sleep was

"two more"

* * *

**NOEL VERMILLION**

"I wonder where everyone is. I haven't seen or heard from anybody since Nu made that group hug comment earlier." I guess they are all busy." Noel said as she was looking through her poetry book. She hadn't been able to think of a new poem in awhile so she figured she would sit down and try while everyone was off doing their own thing.

"Hmmm…let's see. Maybe I could write a poem about Nu since she was the topic earlier." Noel said as she started scribbling away in her book. She didn't notice that one of the pillows next to her seemed to be made of silver hair.

"Alright how about this.

**A girl who is happy, she is pure and kind. **

**She loves to have fun, it's a hobby of mine.**

**One thing is sure, she sure does like bugs**

…Oh what else can I write for this last line?" Noel said aloud. She then heard a muffled whisper come from somewhere near her.

"Guess what Noel, You get one of Nu's hugs…" The voice said. Noel smiled at the remark.

"Yes, that works wi—huh?" Noel said as she realized that nobody is in the room with her. Out of nowhere, Nu popped out of her pillow stack and crushed the blonde in a tight hug. She then whispered into her ear.

"Just one more, then Nu will have won." She then ran off to find her final victim. Noel sat in utter disbelief of what had just happened.

"Who could it be?" Noel asked.

* * *

**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE**

Ragna had just got off the phone with Tsubaki earlier. He was confused as to why she just didn't come talk to him. They lived in the same house. He figured it must be a girl thing.

"I don't have time to talk to Nu about her stupid hug fantasy. I got better things to do." He scoffed. He was close to Nu, but she did get quite annoying at times. She was a kid at heart and she sure acted like it as well.

"She just needs to cool down I bet. She usually gets like this and putting her in her room for awhile seems to calm her down. I wonder where she got a plushie of me by the way. Who did she have to contact to get that thing made?" Ragna said to himself. He spotted a person in a ninja uniform in the corner of his room and he rushed at it. He grabbed it by the neck and lifted it off the ground.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" He said. He got no response so he pulled of the mask.

"What the hell?" Was all he could say when he found an unconscious Makoto under the mask. A smoke bomb then went off and he heard footsteps moving all around him.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? Who's there?" He yelled. He heard giggling in response to his question. He heard the giggling get closer and closer until it sounded like it was right on top of him.

"This isn't funny anymore. Who is there? Seriously!" He yelled with an obvious quiver in his voice. The smoke cleared and he saw nobody in the room, but he still heard the giggling. He looked around quickly and still saw nobody around him. He sighed and dropped his guard. That's when Nu jumped up through a trapdoor in his floor. She grabbed him and hugged him with all her might.

"NU HAS WON RAGNA! NU HAS DEFEATED YOU ALL!" Nu screamed as she ran off into the house after throwing another smokebomb.

"We…we lost?" Ragna said in shock. What would he do now that he had been hugged by the girl. This had to be dealt with.

* * *

**NU**

Nu sat in her room giggling in all the glory she had just achieved. She was able to hug each and every one of them. She had won. Nobody could stop her now. She would hug all of them each and every day from this point on and there was nothing they could do to stop her. She had laced herself with her own chemical that would make her irresistible to hugs after the chemical had kicked in.

"Nu is going to enjoy this. Nu can't wait until tomorrow. The hugs are just beginning." She said while laughing. She almost sounded like a villain.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**This is probably the most random story I have written so far. Let me know what you think guys. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
